The Way Home
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot, "The Journey". H/P, JJ/Will/Rossi. Post ep for "The Reckoner". Second in a series of stories. On the plane ride home, Emily and JJ discuss the changes occurring in their lives. This piece will be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: By popular demand, this is a sequel of sorts to "The Journey". It will be the first in a series, I think. Hope you enjoy.**_

**The Way Home**

**Chapter One**

Sliding into the deep leather seat beside her colleague and friend, Emily cast a sidelong look at a wincing Jennifer Jareau. "How bad is it, Jayje?" she asked quietly.

Adjusting the ice pack on top of her head, JJ frowned. "Not as bad as it would have been if you guys hadn't shown up when you did." Taking a deep breath, JJ continued, "I'll be fine…as long as Will stops making noises about me leaving the Bureau."

"He's still pretty upset, huh?" Emily said sympathetically.

"That's an understatement," JJ softly grunted. "He's been giving off subtle hints for months about what he wants and I've been ignoring him. I think it might be past that point now," she confided. "Jeez, Em, he jumped on Dave when he called to give him an update after I was released from the hospital. He actually yelled at David Rossi," JJ whispered. "Told him that I had no business going to that house alone. He actually asked him what kind of fucked up operation we were running."

Eyes widening, Emily turned to look at JJ fully, noting her clenched face and balled fists resting against her seat's armrests. "How did you find out about this?"

"I walked in on Dave trying to pacify Will," JJ muttered, casting a quick look toward the older profiler at the front of the plane. "I could tell he was trying to take the heat for me…but that isn't his job, Em," JJ groaned.

"Hotch and I were just talking about you two at the hospital. I thought you and Will were happy," Emily murmured, frowning at her friend. "We were talking about how we expected to hear wedding bells before long."

"Not likely," JJ returned darkly.

"How long have you guys been having problems?" Emily asked, studying the drawn face of the woman beside her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Long enough for me to be really tired of this crap. I'm an agent, Em. Occasionally, I have to take risks. We all do. He's a freaking cop! You'd think he'd understand it without having to have it explained every time I turn around," JJ complained.

"He's worried, Jayje," Emily consoled.

"No, Em. He's threatened. Ever since he moved out here, he's been harassing me to leave the Bureau. Trying to convince me that my first duty is to him and our son." Looking up at Em with turbulent eyes, JJ shook her head. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my kid, Em. But, I'm not giving up a career that I've worked this hard for. Not for the insecurity of a man."

"I don't blame you," Emily shrugged. "What are you going to do?" Emily asked quietly, vaguely reminded of her earlier conversation with Aaron earlier. There was definitely a correlation between his and Haley's relationship and JJ and Will's.

"I'm honestly not sure," JJ replied, turning her head to stare out the window. "All I know is that when I get more support from Dave and Hotch than I do from my boyfriend, something is very wrong. I can't live like that. I won't."

Reaching over to pat her hand, Emily whispered, "You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?"

Nodding wordlessly, JJ fixed her stare on the clouds outside the window. "I know." Drawing a deep breath, she turned back to Emily and smiled. "But right now, you can help me most be filling me in on what I walked out on when I came out of my hospital room. You and Hotch looked pretty chummy," she teased.

Biting her lower lip as she found Aaron with her eyes, his dark head bent over some ever present file in his hand, she debated her answer to JJ. Her friend was a highly intelligent woman and she strongly suspected her agile mind had already pieced together most of the puzzle anyway. Slowly, she licked her lips, carefully constructing her words in her head before she spoke. "Actually, Hotch suggested the _possibility_ of a relationship between us."

Eyes widening, JJ turned sharply. "Excuse me? What did you just tell me in that calm little voice of yours?" JJ asked, grabbing Em's arm.

"You aren't deaf, Jayje. You heard me just fine," Emily giggled quietly.

"So my little adventure today did have an effect on somebody besides Will? I'll be damned!" JJ grinned widely. "Emily Prentiss!" JJ laughed softly, slapping her pal's thigh, "I demand that you get some!"

"JJ!" Emily gasped, nearly choking on her bottle of water. What was it with her and fluids today?

"Well! If ever two people needed to get laid, it's you and the Boss Man," JJ whispered, covertly stealing a look at where Hotch and Dave sat quietly conversing.

"It isn't like that," Emily said, shaking her dark head, long hair brushing against her shoulders.

"Could be…if you'd both let it…Besides, I have a feeling that after tonight, I may be living vicariously through you for a while," JJ muttered.

"Is it that bad, Jayje?" Emily whispered, concerned for her friend.

"I'm done, Emily. I love my son. And if I felt like I was honestly putting our future in danger, I'd quit in a heartbeat. But, I'm good at this. Will _knows_ that I'm good at this. But he can't stand the fact that I'm further in my career than he is in his. He can't stand the fact that he had to start over here. He's bitter and angry that I wouldn't back down and quit when I got pregnant. Lately, we do nothing but argue. And it's always the same thing…if I loved him…if I valued him…I'd quit. I shouldn't have to give up something I love in order to be with a man though, should I, Emily?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N – Hope you all enjoy this installment. Postings over the next several days will be erratic. Real life is taking a front seat for now. My major stories "In Sickness & In Health" and "In the Shadows" will be updated by Friday (I hope). Thanks for being patient. And guys, let me know what you'd like to see in this series. I'm writing the H/P "date" now. But tell me, what would you like to see for H/P and JJ/Rossi?_**

**The Way Home**

**Chapter Two**

"No," Emily replied, quietly shaking her head. "You shouldn't. How could you not have told me though? We're best friends, Jayje! I'd have been there for you."

"I know that," JJ said evenly. "But, with Hotch and Foyet…Em, you've had your hands full. A blind man can see how in love with Hotch you are."

"Great," Emily muttered. So much for her honed skills at masking her feelings.

"That isn't what I meant. I just didn't want to burden you," JJ said firmly. "Besides, it isn't like I haven't had some support," she murmured, her eyes lifting unconsciously to find the older profiler's form.

Following her friend's eyes, Emily grimaced. "JJ," Emily said warningly.

"Nothing's going on, Em," JJ said quickly, easily following her friend's thought process. "He's just been a willing ear."

"And if the rumors are true, he'd be willing to do a whole lot more than just listen," Emily said gently.

"Maybe so…but he's been a perfect gentleman," JJ shrugged, biting her lip as she remembered how easy it had been to confide in the enigma known as David Rossi.

"Uh huh," Em grunted. "That man is a bigger risk than Aaron Hotchner ever thought about being. Be careful, JJ," Emily advised.

"Like I said, there isn't anything illicit going on, Em. He's just been a friendly shoulder to lean on. I swear," JJ vowed sincerely.

"You like him," Emily accused softly.

"I'm comfortable with him," JJ corrected, shooting her friend an irritated glance. "Just like you are with Hotch."

"And as you've already pointed out…I want a lot more with Hotch than mere friendship," Emily stated flatly. "Is the same true for you and the legendary Rossi?"

Sighing, JJ's eyes drifted toward the window again. "I don't know, Emily. With Dave, I don't feel inadequate. I don't feel like I have anything to prove. And I couldn't see him asking me to give up something I feel passionately about. Unlike Will, HE actually seems to have some faith in me."

"I'm not saying to stay with Will," Emily said quickly. "You can't force yourself to be happy with someone. And if you aren't, you need to get out. I AM saying that David Rossi has been around the block more than once. Granted, he's not the cocky bastard that I initially thought, but still…"

"It's strange that two completely different men can be such close friends, isn't it?" JJ asked, watching Hotch and Dave quietly talking.

"They've known each other a long time," Emily shrugged.

"I know…I just mean…Hotch is so staid and dependable and Rossi…"

"Isn't?" Emily suggested with a wry grin.

Smacking Emily's arm lightly, JJ shook her head. "I was going to say that he's more impulsive."

"He's a cowboy," Emily said easily. "When he started out, he had to be. Hotch is more team centric. But I'll give Rossi credit for trying to conform. Personally, I like staid and dependable. There's a hell of a lot of comfort in it. Hotch has staying power. At least I know that if he says he wants to try with us…he'll give it his all. Right?" Emily asked, hoping that JJ would confirm her analysis.

"Hotch doesn't like to fail, Em. At anything. Relationships included," JJ said loyally. "So, when are you two going to attempt this tete a tete?"

"I offered to cook him dinner tonight," Emily confided, cheeks warming as she remembered the grateful look she'd received from Hotch at the prospect of a homemade meal.

"And?" JJ prodded, grinning at Emily with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He said he'd be there at six," Emily continued.

"I suggest a dish that includes oysters," JJ teased.

"You really need to get your mind out of the gutter, Jareau," Emily laughed. Although, an oyster appetizer did have its merits. God knew, the thought of Hotch's hands on her body was enough to cause her internal temperature to spike.

"Oh please! Tell me you haven't thought about it, Prentiss," JJ snorted. "Tell me I'm wrong. I dare you," JJ smiled.

"I can't," Emily groaned, leaning her head back against the cushioned seat as the plane dipped. "And you know me entirely too well, JJ," Emily admitted grudgingly.

"It's not as though it took any special skill, Em. I've been watching this repressed sexual tension unfold and unfurl since what feels like the beginning of time. I'm just glad to finally see you two getting on with it," JJ sighed, honestly happy for her friend. No one deserved it more. Except perhaps for Garcia. Those unrequited feelings she had for Morgan might end up killing them all one day.

"Maybe," Emily murmured, cautious of being overly optimistic. That way led to madness. Right now, slow and steady might just win the race. And she was more than willing to follow Aaron at whatever pace he chose to set.

"No maybes, damn it," JJ groaned. "Three years, Emily! Three years, I've watched you pine for that man. He's right there in front of you…FINALLY! Don't you dare balk now! Swear to God, you do and I'll find another shovel and hit YOU with it!"

"You know, I'd seriously advise you to seek therapy for these violent tendencies of yours IF I thought it would actually do any good," Emily laughed. "And, furthermore, I'm NOT balking! I'm simply reserving my right to exercise extreme caution."

"Regardless, I expect a phone call with details tomorrow morning," JJ warned, fixing her buddy with a hard stare.

"That works both ways, you know," Emily replied softly. "If things get too rough with Will, you come to my place. NOT Rossi's," Emily said firmly.

"Ha! And wreck your evening with Hotch? Not freaking likely. Besides, I'll be fine. And Rossi is not as bad as the picture you're painting, Emily. I mean it…perfect freaking gentleman!" JJ hissed.

"You almost sound disappointed about that," Emily murmured, looking at JJ closely. "You are, aren't you? Disappointed!"

"He doesn't see me that way," JJ said slowly.

"But he knows you aren't available yet…I'd be willing to place a cash bet right now that all that changes if you decide to end things with Will," Emily responded evenly, certain she was right.

"Maybe, maybe not," JJ shrugged. "But, I'd also be willing to bet that before this night is done, you have carnal knowledge regarding our beleaguered co-worker up there," she grinned, nodding toward Hotch.

"A girl can hope," Emily sighed, a wistful smile playing against the edges of her lips.

"Yeah, she definitely can," JJ agreed, trying desperately not to allow her soft blue eyes to meet the penetrating stare of one very magnetic man.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
